The Story of Tratie
by Special Cherry Blossom
Summary: Tratie is one of my favorite couples, and I decided to write a story about it! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'll try to update regularly. This is my first fanfic, so if anyone has some advice, I'd be very willing to hear it. Hope you all enjoy the story! :)
1. Hello, Travis!

Katie Gardner was walking through the strawberry fields at Camp Half-Blood. She was thinking of everything that had happened over the past week. About one week ago, Katie's father decided it was time for her to go to Camp so she would be safe. Once they got there Chiron( the camp director) and Katie's father explained everything; that Katie was a demigod; she needed to be at Camp so she would stay safe; she would go on quest and befriend other demigods.

It all seemed a bit crazy to Katie, but she quickly accepted it, seeing as, she was at **Camp Half-Blood.**

Katie was claimed that night, after her father left, during Campfire. A glowing green symbol of a rose intertwined with wheat and leaves. The symbol of Demeter. That night Katie moved all of her stuff to the Demeter cabin and got to know all of her half siblings. She fell asleep that night imagining quest and other demigods and many other possibilities that fascinated her.

As Katie walked through the fields, admiring how ripe the strawberries were, she heard a scream and some crying. She quickly ran over to where she heard the noise and found herself on Half-Blood Hill. Katie saw Chiron galloping towards her.

"Katie, come. We have to help them" said Chiron, now galloping towards the noise.

Katie followed, and saw two boys running up the hill. The taller one looked about her age (10 years old) and the shorter one looked about 9 years old. They were obviously brothers because they looked exactly like each other. Curly brown hair, clear blue eyes, arched eyebrows, and pointed noses.

Katie just realized that they were running. Running away from **monsters**! Katie immediately ran to Choron to help but he held her back with a hand and unslung his bow off his shoulder and shot the three monsters, and they all disintegrated with one blow.

Chiron turned to the older boy and asked him,"Son, what happened?"

The older boy started explaining how he and his brother were running from monsters with their satyr guide, how they had just froze and couldn't move, how they had been forced to watch on horror as the satyr was tortured and eventually eaten. So, that explains why they look so shooken up, Katie thought to herself.

After hearing all of this, Chiron looked at the boy for a moment and then asked,"What is your name, Son?" Chiron said it in such a kind tone that the boy relaxed a little bit. "This is my brother, Connor, and I'm Travis. Travis Stoll."

 **Thank you all for reading this is my first story! I just figured out how to work this app and actually**

 **publish it. I want to try to update regularly. A big thanks to everyone for reading! :)**


	2. The Beginning of Friendship

**Hey, guys! Just wanna say sorry for my writing in the first chapter. I retread it and realized it could have been a lot better. But thank all for reading it anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

 **Chiron, Katie, Travis, and Conner walked towards the Big House in silence. Once they got to the Big House, Chiron asked the boys a few questions about what happened in more detail and if they knew about being demigods.**

 **"Yeah, we know about being demigods. Our satyr explained a lot on the way here, but then..." Travis didn't need to finish.**

 **Chiron went over the things that the satyr guide didn't get to mentioning, then said,"Katie, could you please show Travis and Conner around Camp?"**

 **"Of course, Chiron" She replied. Katie was more than happy to. So she got up and started towards the door as the boys started to rise off the couch.**

 **Once they got outside, Katie said, "I'm Katie Gardner. Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself" She looked at Travis and he looked at her. Their eyes meet and something passed between them, though neither of them knew what it was or what it meant. Travis said,"Nice to meet you, Katie," with a smirk.**

 **Travis thought that Katie was really pretty, so he started to come up with a plan to get her attention.**

 **Conner looked lifted his head a so he couls look Katie in the eye, and said,"Hi Katie, nice to meet you," with a smirk just like his older brother's.**

 **Katie started off the tour with her favorite spot: the Strawberry Feilds. Conner seemed to find the fields a bit boring, but Travis seemed to take a liking to them right away. Katie continued on eith the tour and as they went she learned more and more about Travis and Conner and they learned more about her, as well. Once they were finally done with the tour, it was time for dinner. They made their way back to the Dining Pavillion and took their seats; Katie at the Demeter table and Travis and Conner at the Hermes table. Once dinner was finished with, they went over to the Amphitheater for the Campfire and Sing-a-Long.**

 **Just as Campfire was ending two glowing orange sings appeared above Travis and Conner's heads. The symbol of Hermes.**

 **Travis looked at Katie and said to her,"I always want to have a friend like you in this crazy demigod world, ya know?" Katie looked Travis in the eye and said,"And will always be your friend. I hope I can always have a friend like you in this wierd scary demigod world."**

 **"You always will have me. Even when if you don't want me."**

 _Thank you all for reading another chapter! I hope you all liked it! And yes I know I typed the entire thing in bold. I'm new to this and I will most likely make a lot of mistakes. But hopefully all of you can help me if I make a mistake. I'm also free to any ideas of anyone has any super cool great Tratie ideas! Bye for now, everyone! 3_


	3. Paint

**Hello again lovely readers! Here I am to update.(finally) I'll just admit that I kind of forgot about updating.(so sorry) Anyways, here is the new chapter. It's about the first prank Travis pulls on Katie, but it doesn't goes as planned. Hope you enjoy!**

Travis Stoll had come up with a plan. A plan to get Katie's attention. A plan that couldn't possibly go wrong.

He was going to prank Katie Gardner.

Katie was sitting on her bunk in the Demeter cabin admiring the vase of lillies that sat on a nearby table. She heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. As Katie stepped outside the door, a bucket of what she assumed was paint (BRIGHT ORANGE PAINT) spilled over her head, and covered her head to toe. Katie's shirt was soaked, her shorts were soaked, her hair, her sneakers, EVERTHING.

"Aahhhhhhhhh" Katie screamed as the paint fell all over her. Travis and Conner walked up to Katie and smirked.

"Did you two do this?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes. Travis suddenly looked very upset with himself for making Katie upset. But then,"Well, duh" The words came pouring out of his mouth before he had even seen the tears fall from her face. She ran off towards the woods and Conner started laughing. "Did you see her expression? We got her so good!" But Travis didn't think this was good at all. He went running after her into the woods while Conner still laughed.

"Katie? Katie?! Where are you? I'm so sorry about what me and Conner did" Katie came out from behind a tree, and looked at Travis. "You really mean it?" She asked him, the tears suddenly gone from her eyes as Travis smiled. "Yes, I mean it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Ka-" Travis didn't get to finish because Katie tackled him with a hug.

"Please don't prank me anymore, Travis. Please? I don't like being singled out like that. If you pranked my whole cabin I wouldn't mind, but please don't single me out like that" Katie said all of this while looking into Travis's eyes. _His beautiful blue eyes,_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, Katie" They stopped hugging do they could both go clean themselves off. Katie was still covered head to toe with bring orange paint, but when she hugged Travis a lot of the paint smeared onto him, as well. They both headed to the showers, but Travis was busy thinking over his new plan. Katie said that she was okay with it if he pranked her whole cabin, as lond as she wasn't singled out.

After Travis cleaned all of the paint off him, he found Conner and told him what happened. He also told him about his genius plan. They both smirked and walked over to the Hermes cabin, where they would start their planning. And Katie wouldn't have a clue.

 **Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update maybe tomorrow or in two days. Bye everyone! :3**


	4. A special thanks

**I would like to thank LittlePoneCone for inspiring me whenever I read her (I'm sorry if you're a dude / ) stories. Thank you for supporting all of these people that you don't even know. You are such and amazing person. Everyone please go read her stories, they're amazing and beautifully written. Love you all, bye! :3 3**


	5. A Sneaky Plan

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently. :( I was recently really sick. But here's a new chapter!! I hope you all enjoy!**

Travis and Conner were sitting on the bottom of the bunk they shared, discussing their plan.

"She'll never see it coming!" Conner exclaimed to his older brother. They had just finished with their plan, and they both thought it was _flawless._

The boys walked out of their cabin and off to the Demeter cabin to put their plan into action.

 _-30 Minutes Later-_

Katie was watering the roses on the windowsill of Cabin Four, when one of her siblings came in.

"Hey Katie" Lily said as she walked over to Katie. "Hi, Lily" Katie replied, without paying much attention. They started talking for a few minutes, and then heard the dinner bell and walked over to the dinning pavilion.

On the way there, Katie saw Travis and Conner walk up from their cabin. They both had smirks on their faces, which made Katie think that they were up to something.

 _-1 Hour and 30 Later-_

After dinner, Katie and the rest of her cabin walked back to Cabin Four and got ready for bed. A few moments after everyone one was sleeping, Lily jolted awake in her bed. "Ahhhhhhhh! What is this?!" She half-yelled.

Katie suddenly felt itchy. _Very itchy._ She inspected under the covers of her bed and saw loads of powder.

"It's itch powder!" Katie told the rest of her cabin.

Throughout all of the chaos, Travis and Conner were outside one of the window, witnessing the chaos. Travis turned to Conne and said,"It looks like our plan worked"

 _-The Next Morning-_

Katie somehow knew that Travis and Conner were behind this. But, instead of showing any sings of anger towards them, she decided she was going to prank them back.

 **That's all for this chapter everyone!! I hope you all enjoyed. So, I kind of want to explain where this is leading . Travis and Conner's prank on Cabin Four leads to Katie getting her revenge, which leads to an entire rivalry, which leads to more friendship, a bit of drama, and ,eventually, _love_! If anyone has any suggestions I'm open to here them. Bye! :3**


	6. Gotcha

Hi all! Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I was out of state for two weeks without my computer. But now Om back! :) I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

 **Travis and Conner were surprised how well Katie was taking the prank, considering how the rest of the Demeter cabin was definitely holding a tiny little grudge. As they were walking back to their cabin after archery, Katie sneaked around back to start setting up her trap. She walked around the the porch and started growing vines in a complex sort of trap. When Travis and Conner walked up the step and onto the porch, they were immediately caught up in the trap. "Gotcha!" She muttered to herself.**

 **"Aghhhhhhhh!!! What just happened!" Travis yelled to no one in particular. "I just got revenge, that's what happened Stoll" Katie answered Travis.**

 **"But why are we hanging upside down?" Conner asked clearly confused. "So I can leave you hear for hours as _revenge_." "Wow, Katie Kat this is just harsh. I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Travis exclaimed feinting hurt. Katie turned around and simply walked away to her next activity.**

 **"Should we start to scream for help?" Conner asked Travis, desperately wanting to get down. "Yeah. I think now would be a great time to scream." Travis replied.**

 **So they both started yelling for someone to help get them down and about ten minutes later, Chiron came walking down to the Hermes cabin with Katie behind him.**

 **"Katie said that she is simply getting her revenge. Why did you prank Katie in the first place, boys?" Chiron asked, somehow knowing that this 'prank' would soon turn into something much much bigger.**

 **"It was Travis's idea!!" Conner said immediately. "Well, Travis, what was the point in pranking Katie?" Chiron kindly asked Travis. "Well, I can't tell you that." "Why not, Stoll?" Katie asked, clearly annoyed. "Because it's a secret. I might you, Katie Kat. One day."**

 **"Well, Katie I think you should let them down now. I don't want all the blood rushing to their heads" "Okay, Chiron" Katie said as she let Travis and Conner fall to the ground. "Ow, Katie that hurt!" Travis exclaimed. Conner fell straight onto his head and passed out. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Travis said to Chiron. By that Travis meant that he'd leave Conner there until he wakes up.**

 _Line Break_

 **Travis and Conner started pranking Katie regularly (like once or twice a week) and she would always prank them back. Chiron never interfered because he knew that if he did he would probably be messing with fate. Him and Mr. D actually found it quite amusing, watching the demigods chase after each other. Over the next three years it's become a daily thing for the friends to mess with each other and everyone around camp loved to watch it unfold. Over the years Travis started to fall in love with Katie. Katie also began to fall in love with Travis, although she'd never admit it.**

That's all for today folks! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Have a good day/night all! :3


End file.
